1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display apparatus having a color-filter-on-array (COA) structure.
2. Description of Related Technology
In general, a flat panel display such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatus includes a display-controlling panel having pixel units provided therein and an opposite substrate that conventionally includes color filters for the respective pixel units as well as a black matrix formed between the color filters to block light from leaking uncontrollably from areas between the pixel units. Recently, however, various structures for the display apparatus have been proposed, including the so-called, COA structure in which the pixel units and their respective color filters are both formed on the same substrate, namely, the display-controlling panel. Another recently proposed structure is the black-matrix-on-array (BOA) structure in which the pixel units as well as the black matrix are formed on the display-controlling panel. A combined structure to which the COA concept and the BOA concept are both applied has been suggested.